<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mistletoe: tree of reincarnation by chanshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431719">mistletoe: tree of reincarnation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine'>chanshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nct / wayv drabbles collection [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Arranged Marriage, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Betrayal, Enemy Lovers, Kings &amp; Queens, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Rivalry, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the kingdoms of blue and red have been at war for longer than anyone could remember. their rulers seek peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nct / wayv drabbles collection [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mistletoe: tree of reincarnation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ten gracefully walks up the aisle, cape billowing behind him as he leaves his sentiments past. he’s adorned in his kingdom’s color: both in intricate royal garments and in the blues brought by conflict. briefly, he wonders if he was leading himself into a trap. it’s astounding how paranoia still sits at the back of his mind, all throughout writing and sending the proposal of peace until now when he’s minutes away from achieving it.</p><p> </p><p>there’s no time to second guess anymore. qian kun, leader of the adversary, is already waiting for him at the extravagant altar not to cross swords but instead to cross hearts. the land of fiery scarlet that has spent centuries at fervent war with them has been reduced to a mere flicker to entertain the truce. the red he’s always seen as the enemy is now standing before him to take his hand in marriage, consummation soon to mark an era of tranquillity. grand priest dejun is already there to give his blessing.</p><p> </p><p>it was just a matter of time. </p><p> </p><p>with a quick scan of the grand hall, ten notes his apprentice yangyang absent from the formalities; a beat later he notices kun’s apprentice kunhang is missing too. he chuckles under his breath, of course their young souls are as carefree as they should be. he’s sure they’re out in the gardens showing each other the magic they were taught for their entire childhood. flowers surely weren’t the only thing blooming that night, if sneaked glances and lingering touches were any indicator. when he looks at them, he’s pleased to see fire and water coexist in a way he wishes their nations could.</p><p> </p><p>yet, despite his attentiveness, the most important detail catches ten’s eye a second too late.</p><p> </p><p>the arrow is as swift and unforgiving in destroying the fragile exordium of a ceasefire as it is in piercing through kun’s chest. they’re both visibly shocked, betrayal heavy in their hearts. dread begins to settle in fast. distantly, ten feels the world around him crumble similar to how kun collapses and stains the pristine tiles with the color of his kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>his own general sicheng, under no direct orders, fired the first shot. perhaps it was a matter of money, seeing as the war that would bring riches to the military was about to come to a close. perhaps it was a personal matter, or a grudge from the tragedies of war. regardless of the motivation behind it, the deed was already done. the bow had been raised, and the king of red was dead. </p><p> </p><p>again, it was just a matter of time. the enemy general yukhei would soon inform kunhang who will with no doubt avenge kun, budding romance or whatever be damned. heavy emotions awaken the strongest magic, and it’s clear where the destructive tendrils of his anger will be directed. after all, ten started this whole ordeal. it’s only fitting his death would mark its end as well, and soon the cycle of centuries of war will start once more.</p><p> </p><p>kunhang may be pressing kisses to yangyang’s neck right now, but soon he’ll press a blade against it instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also tempted to make this a full fic honestly</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE">cc</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>